Just A Little Longer
by L.B.Riley
Summary: LxNear! : But in a fluffy way, just drabble... I might add a sequel if this one goes over good... Anyway, this is about Near and L spending time together away from Whammys! Please review? Pleaaaase? Haha! My first fanfiction!


**I don't own Death Note or any of the amazing characters in it. Cuz believe me if I did, there would be a lot less Kira and a lot more Whammy(; If you know what I mean.****Now I present my first Fan-fiction, "Just A Little Longer" I plan it to be a one-shot but who knows? Please review?(: Tell me if I should continue?(: Tell me if it sucks and if it does how to improve?(:**

**-Enjoy, xXxBuRnAfTeRrEaDiNgxXx.**

The setting sun glinted off the shiny poles holding up swings and slides in a small children's park on a summer's evening in England. Many of the children who had been playing amongst themselves and their parents had gathered their toys and were slowly leaving the park. Only two people still sat in the close to empty play area; under a faded red slide sat a small albino boy around the age of seven or eight surrounded by toy robots. Every so often the boy would set down his toys and twirl a piece of his curly snow white hair, staring off into space or into the eyes of his companion. The other boy, or man being a more appropriate description of him, was even more peculiar than the albino. The man crouched on the park bench rarely ever moving. He had raven hair naturally spiked down into his eyes, which were dull black and panda like, the same as his albino friend's. The only time when he would stop staring and smiling at the content child playing by himself was when he paused to open a plastic tupperware of strawberries nibbling them lovingly.

Once all of the children and their parents had left the raven haired man stood and walked hunched over to the little boy, who had a tiny frown on his creamy white face.

"What is troubling you, Near?" The man asked. The little boy looked up at him and stood, hunched over slightly as well.

"I think I have misplaced one of my dice, L." The boy, Near, said. "Might I have left it by the swing set?"

L chuckled as Near walked to the swings and swiveled his head around, staring around the tiny pebbled ground.

"Is it there?" L questioned, walking over to Near once more.

"I don't believe." Near sighed, the frown evaporating into a mask of carefully hidden emotions.

"Ah, I think I remember seeing a young girl pick it up." L placed a hand on Near's shoulder, noting how Near didn't shake off the contact like he did with other people.

The smallest of frowns escaped through Near's mask. "I hope she takes care of it." Near murmured, twirling at his hair again, thinking of how well kept he tried to keep all his toys by cleaning them and playing with them carefully.

L chuckled again, visualizing Near cleaning each toy, he knew no other child shared the same interest in keeping their play things in such a pristine manner. As if not to down the young boys hope, L stated, "Yes I do think she will."

Near looked up at him and looked back down. "It isn't likely," The smart boy replied, sharing L's thoughts. "But-"

"One can dream." L smiled, finishing Near's sentence. The expression was carved into a plate and hung in Whammy Orphanage's entrance hall. _Whammy's._ L thought. That was the reason he approached Near. He looked up at the quickly disappearing sun and sighed. "Near, I think it may be time to go back to Whammy's."

For less than a second Near's emotionless facade cracked, and the look on his face begged to stay at the park instead of returning to his home at the orphanage and letting go of L. And just as soon as it had disappeared it was back. Near nodded unenthusiastically and trudged slowly over to get his toys.

Pain shot through L watching the little boy walk away, he realized too that he wanted to stay longer, he realized he wanted to stay here forever if it made Near happy. He sighed knowing what Roger, the headmaster of Whammy's, would say to him being suckered into staying at the park longer with Near.

But watching Near pick up his robots and walk back to L, looking at the ground all the while, L remembered how long ago his last visit was. _Could it really have been over a month ago that we spent time together?_ For once the great detective was dumbfounded at how fast time went by, no wonder Near was so down to have to leave.

Near looked up at L questioningly and L looked back down into the young boy's sallow face and smiled, making up his mind.

L sat into a crouch on the pavement and looked into Near's panda eyes, ruffling his hair. "How about just a little longer?"

And once more, Near's emotionless act dissolved and he smiled hugely at L, dropping his robots and pulling him into a hug. L smiled as he hugged Near, and for a few hours in fact, they sat in the park playing with Near's robots silently smiling and acting out what each toy did.

_Why?_ Near thought fingering a blue robotic arm attached to his favorite toy Optimus Prime. _Why is it I can hide my emotions with everyone except L? _He looked up at L who was nibbling his thumb and toying with a nameless robot. Near smiled for a fraction of a second, he knew it was because he loved L. L was like the protective older brother he never had, mixed perfectly with the loving father that he had learned to live his life without. Near suddenly felt pain, thinking of how much he wanted to have been born L's son, that way he wouldn't have to wait for months to see him only for a day. A tiny tear dribbled down Near's cheek, because he knew he wasn't nor ever would be L's son or anyone else's. As if on cue to remind Near of his orphanity**(Points for learning a new word? -xXxBARxXx)** L's cell phone rang out a simple string of beeps, which stopped as he answered it. Near knew that it was Roger, telling L to take him home. _But Whammy's isn't my home. _Near thought, wiping violently away at the tear before L could see it. _My home would always be right here, with L._

"Oh yes, Roger. We are on our way. Sorry about the curfew, yes, yes I will tell him, okay, thank you, goodbye Roger." L monotoned into the receiver, snapping it closed. L pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes, and for the first time, Near saw L exasperated, "It seems Roger is not happy with me for not bringing you home on time." L smiled warily at Near, "Roger doesn't have children you see, he doesn't understand the extreme importance of," He paused to ruffle Near's hair once more, making the little boy break into a smile despite the saddening conversation. "Quality time." L sighed, smile gone. "None the less, I'm afraid I must take you back now."

Near nodded, successfully for once hiding his disappointment in front of L, though he wanted to stay here with L forever, he didn't want L to feel bad about following Roger's rules. He was still glad he had gotten a few more hours than planned with him.

They gathered his toys together and set off hand in hand to walk back to the castle like building known as Whammy's Orphanage.

Upon their arrival L opened the gate and they walked up the path.

L smiled down at Near, who was looking at the vast front yard of Whammy's, dead grass and untrimmed bushes made the magical place seem a little spooky at this time of night.

"One day that I visit you, we should really trim the hedges." L mused to Near. "Water the grass, maybe even plant some flowers, that would make it look a little more welcome here, don't you think?"

Near smiled and nodded imagining the amazing designs for the yard that someone like L could think up.

"Who knows, maybe we could get Matt and Mello to help out." L squeezed his young successor's hand.

Near shuddered delicately _Matt and Mello intrude on my time with L? I don't think so... But how could I say no to L? And me refraining from wanting to spend time with them could cause L to find out about the pain Mello has been causing me... And no one must find out. _Near's young yet mature brain whizzed.

L looked down at him and sighed. _Mello has been bullying him some more, I can tell. I really should tip off Roger to keep an eye on Near more, he spends too much time alone, and if the only socialization he is getting is days like this with me or Mello bullying him then action must be taken._

L crouched down to look at Near; they had finally walked their way up to Whammy's grand wrap-around porch. A dusty light flickered. "Or maybe not." L winked at Near, then turned serious. "Mello hasn't been hurting you again, has he Near?"

Near looked away from L's all knowing eyes. He didn't want to confess to Mello beating up on him on a regular basis, the more often he told Roger or Roger found out, the worse Mello would hurt him.

Near shook his head slightly. "It's tolerable, don't worry." He lied.

L sighed, knowing Near was lying but he let the matter drop. "Hey," He smiled and Near looked back at him. L pulled him into a loving hug and whispered to him, "I had fun today."

"I did too." Near said, and L could hear a smile in his velvety voice.

L pulled away and kissed the top of Near's head. "I'll come back soon, how about next week?" Near was speechless as his mouth hung open in an excited smile, so L continued. "And next time, we could stay out just a little longer." L smiled.

**Eeeeep :3 Okay so this turned out a lot better than I hoped, but the beginning was a tid bit iffy...? Please please please review! I'll love you forever(: Kay, so thanks for reading this!**

**-xXxBuRnAfTeRrEaDiNgxXx(:**


End file.
